


Still Lookin' Hella Fine

by BarlowGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Time Plus 1, 5 Times, Drinking, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light BDSM, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stiles POV, emetophobia warning, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarlowGirl/pseuds/BarlowGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from <a href="http://lycantrophies.tumblr.com/">lycantrophies</a>: </p>
<p> you know this whole lunar eclipse thing screams for a fic in a 5+1 style or whatever</p>
<p> each part featuring a different lunar eclipse</p>
<p> featuring stiles trying out all the things on derek that he can’t do on a regular day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Lookin' Hella Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Probably not what they wanted at all, but I did the thing anyways. And I know they were only powerless for a few minutes, but I did it so it was a full-day because werewolf magic.
> 
> Original on my tumblr [here](http://barlowstreet.tumblr.com/post/58513040519/halewolfing-you-know-this-whole-lunar-eclipse), minorly edited.

1

 

Getting him drunk is fun. Derek makes an adorable drunk, fyi. He gets giggly and smiles and leans into Stiles’ touch everytime he brushes a hand over Derek’s skin, even the most casual glances.

It’s great… until Derek ends up blitzed, covered in glitter, and shirtless.

Then he tosses his cookies in Stiles’ car.

 

2

 

Pizza. Just… pizza. After the last eclipse, Derek is hesitant to do anything too wild and werewolf metabolism is usually fast enough that most of them _need_ to eat ridiculous amounts just to keep up, especially when they’re healing.

Derek eats so much he pukes. Stiles rubs his back, feeds him ginger ale and thanks god he never liked olives to begin with.

 

3

 

Stiles is adament that the third time isn’t his fault. It wasn’t his idea to go the movies and he is _adament_ about that, too. Or at least he is as soon as his hands stop shaking and that thing where he can’t breathe and his heart races out of his chest goes away, as soon as he sees Derek. Derek, who is black and blue from the fucking deer that hit his car, who broke his _arm_ throwing it in front of Stiles, who has stitches and is pain and is fucking _human_ until tomorrow and could have —

Derek who grabs onto him and pulls him close, burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder.

Derek who, a moment later, shoves him back and throws up all over his shoes.

Derek who apparently allergic to codeine.

 

4

 

Okay, but the fourth time really isn’t his fault. Crappy ass burger joint gives Stiles, Derek and his _dad_ food poisoning. Vomiting with the future-in-law. Awesome time for all involved, really.

 

5

 

The fifth time is also not Stiles’ fault. It’s Scott’s. It’s Scott’s stupid idea to try drinking again because the first few times they weren’t entirely sure that Scott would be able to, you know, breathe and all, and Melissa and Allison basically sat on him to keep him from doing anything too strenuous.

He’s been fine, though, and he’s never gotten drunk. So what else is Stiles supposed to do? It’s like in the rule book or something. He obviously has to be the first one to take Scott out drinking as his best friend. And it’s fun. Stiles dances with Lydia while she lectures him on whatever he did wrong last and then abandons him when somebody finally manages to ping on her radar. Scott gets bought drinks by hot guys because Stiles still looks like jailbait and Scott is adorable. It’s all good

Right up until Scott gets bored and decides they need to walk home instead of taking a cab like sensible people. When they pass a park, somehow Scott convinces Stiles to go in and fuck around on the playground equipment like dumbasses.

And then Stiles takes a swing to the forehead care of Scott McCall, drunk werewolf extrodinaire.

It’s not _bad_ , they don’t think, but it’s bleeding like a bitch so they call Derek.

Derek smirks at them, looks ready to mock them for their life choices - every single bad decision - then catches a glimpse of Stiles’ head and turns white.

A moment later, he loses his dinner into the bushes around the playground.

Then he passes out.

"Huh," Stiles says.

"I’m so s’rry," Scott blurts out, the fourteenth or fifteenth time he’s said so in the last ten minutes.

 

+1

 

Stiles kind of likes biting. He likes to be bitten, too, sure. Likes hickeys and bruises from teeth and feeling the marks ache just a little when he presses on them the next day. But he also likes closing his teeth around something and _leaving_ a mark. Derek’s body heals them more quickly than Stiles likes and it’s a pain for him to force them to stay longer than a few hours at most.

But there’s a nice purple mark right on the side of Derek’s neck that’s been there since this morning. There are scratches on his sides (from the cat, actually, but they haven’t healed either so Stiles is noting them), his mouth flushed and rubbed and red and kind of one of the most gorgeous things Stiles has ever seen, purple fingerprints on his thighs from where Stiles held onto him and fucked him.

Stiles reaches up and unstraps the cuffs around Derek’s wrists, carefully lowering his arms to his sides and rubbing his hands up and down them to make sure the circulation is alright. “You okay, dude? You did so good for me.”

Derek rolls into him, pressing his face into Stiles’ shoulder. It’s weird for him, not being able to smell the way he’s used to, and coming up is hard enough on normal days,

"Liked not being able to move," Derek mumbles into Stiles’ skin. "And when you - your mouth - yeah."

"Awesome," Stiles says, dropping a kiss on the top of Derek’s head. He hides his grin in Derek’s hair, rubbing his hands up and down the hot skin under his palms. Derek’s not usually ready to talk so quickly but when things are new, Stiles likes to check in with him as soon as possible. This isn’t - they’ve done bondage before. Most of the time, honestly, if he tells him not to, Derek won’t move, by choice, because he likes being told what to do. And that’s amazing, it is.

But being able to hold him down mostly with just Stiles’ hands, it’s - that’s something’s else entirely.

"Yeah, this time wasn’t so bad, was it?" Stiles asks drowsily, still rubbing Derek’s back.

Derek makes a noise of agreement.


End file.
